


Dare

by SiriuslySherlocked



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Gryffindor, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Inter-House Friendships, M/M, One Shot, Orgasm, Public Blow Jobs, Short One Shot, Slytherin, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Smut, Truth or Dare, common room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 05:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriuslySherlocked/pseuds/SiriuslySherlocked
Summary: Just a casual game of Truth or Dare... until it's not.





	Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Starts With a Spin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/344335) by [Maxine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxine/pseuds/Maxine). 



> I read the fanfiction "Starts With a Spin" and loved it so... this exists.

"We have to WHAT?" Harry and Draco shouted at the same time. Pansy only smirked. "Yup. Unless one of you wants to... surrender."  
"Never!" Draco sniffed.  
"No way!" Harry said hotly.  
"Well then, hop to it," Pansy giggled. "C'mon you guys, let's give them some privacy."  
"You know if we leave they're just going to ignore the dare, right?" Blaise said, causing both Draco and Harry to shoot daggers at him.  
"Hmm, good point. I guess we should stay and watch, just to make sure," Pansy said, sounding she had never intended to leave at all.  
Draco groaned. "Why the actual fuck would you dare us to do this?" he whined.  
"I just want to see what happens," Pansy said innocently, but Harry saw her share a glance with Hermione, who looked like she was trying to keep from giggling. He glared at the entire circle of students who were all watching them very closely.  
"Now come on, get started," Pansy said. "And you have to do all the foreplay too."  
"I'm not kissing him," Draco said immediately.  
"He's going to be more than kissing your dick in a second, so why not?"  
Harry felt his face growing hot. "I'm don't even know how to do this," he mumbled, his hands shakily unzipping Draco's trousers.  
"Figures," Draco huffed. "This'll be the worst blow job of my life."  
"It'll be the first blow job of your life," Blaise added, making Pansy snicker and Draco's cheeks flush. "Shut up Blaise."  
"Believe me Draco, no matter how bad Potter is, a blow job's a blow job. It's still going to feel good."  
"Excellent," Draco mumbled sarcastically. He really, really wanted Potter to suck at this, no pun intended. He wanted him to be so bad at it that Draco wouldn't even come, he wouldn't even get hard, and Potter would be mortified and Pansy would see that there was absolutely nothing remotely enjoyable about watching Potter and him do such a thing---  
Harry took advantage of Draco's distraction and yanked his cock out, submerging it in his mouth.  
"Fuck!" Draco yelped in surprised pleasure, his body practically melting onto the floor. Okay, so it felt sort of good. But that was only because he wasn't expecting it.  
Harry gained a bit of confidence from Draco's reaction, and he smirked a bit around his member as he traced his tongue around the head before sucking it. Draco whimpered very softly, and when Harry began sucking, hard, a loud moan fell out of his throat before he could stop it and he involuntarily thrust into Harry's mouth. Harry gagged and pulled away, coughing. "M-Malfoy!"  
Draco was too busy trying to catch his breath to notice right away that Harry had stopped. "What---Potter, is that all you've got?" He said weakly, realizing the entire circle had just seen him bloody moaning for Potter. He wished he didn't like it, he really didn't want to like it, but Blaise had been right... a blow job was a blow job. Whoever's mouth it was, having your cock surrounded by that hot wetness... Draco felt another wave of pleasure bubble up in his abdomen at the thought and his cock hardened even more, and he groaned in defeat.  
"You aren't finished yet, keep going Potter," Pansy chimed in, further irritating Draco.  
Harry had just recovered from his coughing fit, and he bit his lip slightly, feeling awkward again. He glanced up at Malfoy, trying to find something that would bring his confidence back, before his eyes rested on Malfoy's erect cock. Which hadn't been erect before.  
He smirked again, but this time, instead of impulsively taking him in his mouth, he inched closer to him, breathing through his mouth.  
Draco gave a small, shaky gasp as he felt Harry's warm breath send a shock of pleasure through him. He hated Potter, he hated him so goddamn much... And now Potter's tongue was back at it again, swirling around him, marking every area with slick, warm, wetness... and now he was bloody sucking again... but only at the head... To his own horror, Draco could already feel his muscles tensing, telling him was close. "Nnngh," he said, as if it would help him keep control. He felt like there was a second heartbeat right in his groin, thumping and throbbing and wanting more, more, more...  
Harry slowly slid his mouth off of Draco, able to tell he was close. Before Draco could complain, he quickly shoved the blond's cock into his mouth all the way and swallowed around him as best he could, moaning to send vibrations up the boy's shaft.  
"Potter---ah!" Draco squeaked, before he came hard into Harry's throat with a shuddering moan. Potter was gagging again, but he hardly noticed. He really, really didn't want to admit that that was the best bloody thing he had ever experienced in his life.  
Harry had been rather smug at first, but now he was trying to get the weird tasting gunk properly swallowed so he could breathe normally. When he finally stopped coughing, he looked back up at Malfoy, who had seemed to have forgotten his now limp member was still hanging out for all the room to see. Harry silently tucked him back into his pants and cautiously looked up at Parkinson, who was grinning like a loon. Malfoy finally snapped out of his daze and looked up at her too, glaring. "Well I hope you're happy, Pansy. That was awful."  
"Really, cause I thought you rather enjoyed it," Harry said.   
"Shut up Potter!" Draco snapped.   
"He's right. You look like you've just had the best orgasm of your life," Blaise said. "Which, if that was your first blow job, it probably was."  
"You shut up too, you aren't helping!" Draco shouted, beginning to feel attacked.  
"It thought it was hot," Pansy said, making Draco groan frustratedly.   
"I'm leaving. I've had enough of this stupid game for tonight, I'm leaving," Draco said huffily.  
Harry nodded and stood up as well. "So have I. You all are ridiculous." Malfoy thought he had it so bad, being on the receiving end. Harry was the one who now had a sore throat and was going to take a detour on his way back to the common room to get something to wash the taste out of his mouth. He scowled at Malfoy, who promptly scowled back. Harry moodily exited the room and stormed back up to his dormitory, wondering who on earth thought up these sorts of dares.


End file.
